Miedo
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: una experiencia del pasado hace a Sakuno tener miedo...y solo Ryoma podra salvarla...100%ryosaku dejen reviews!


**Miedo**

Sentada en mi cama veía la tele con alegría…un programa de televisión que nunca antes habían pasado…la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ren, mi primo, tiene 18 años y yo 6…siempre lo considere como a un hermano…cerró la puerta y le puso seguro…no le tome importancia.

-¿Qué haces bonita?-me pregunto con cariño como siempre…pero su mirada era diferente a las otras

-viendo TV-dije contenta

-ah-dijo acercándose a mi y acariciando mi cabello-¿y tus padres?-

-no están-respondí ingenua como siempre-¿y los tios?-

-vine solo-admitió…en ese momento sentí que debía salir de ahí y huir de él pero…era mi primo… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿quieres jugar un juego?-dijo con una sonrisa…a mi me gustaba jugar con el…así que acepte

Me jalo hasta la cabecera de la cama y me ordeno que me quitara el vestido…no quise…mama siempre me dijo que no lo hiciera frente a un niño…lo hice enfadar porque mientras mas me lo pedía yo mas me negaba…se acercó a mi y me lo quito con furia aventándolo al piso…me asuste y comencé a llorar-no llores bonita esto acabara pronto-

Sus manos descendieron por mi pequeño cuerpo y yo pataleaba para alejarlo, quería huir pero simplemente no podía el miedo me tenía presa y su cuerpo estaba encima de mi, gritaba pero de nada servía…mis padres no estaban en casa…

-SAKUNO-grito mi abuela desde el piso de abajo y yo le agradecí mil veces a Kami

Justo cuando iba a gritarle que me ayudara, Ren me tapo la boca y me ordeno que me tranquilizara-no le vayas a decir nada de esto a nadie ¿me entendiste?-su voz y sus ojos mostraban una furia y un terror que nunc antes había visto…el pánico me carcomía por dentro y asentí despacio-bien bonita, ahora dile que estas arriba y que te sientes mal-dijo quitando su mano de mi boca y levantándose despacio

-AQUÍ ESTOY ABUELA-le grite-ME…ME SIENTO UN POCO MAL-temblaba por frío y temor, Ren abrió la ventana y saltó al cerezo que daba a esta…me metí a las cobijas e intente consolarme a mi misma

En ese instante entro mi abuela y salte por el miedo que aun sentía-cariño ¿pero que tienes?-me pregunto la abuela…ingenua

Abrí la boca…iba a decírselo pero no pude, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos-me siento mal-fue todo lo que pude decir-¿me das un abrazo?-suplique llorando, ella se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó…esa tarde llore en su regazo hasta que me canse y desde entonces…jamás lo volví a ver…hasta ahora

**-0-**

-…y esa es la historia de Ren-termino de contar Sakuno a Ryoma, su mejor amigo, y su madre, Rinko…dejándolos con una enorme cara de sorpresa

-por eso te comportaste tan extraña cuando te lleve a casa-dijo Ryoma

-si…cuando entre y lo vi hablando con la abuela…no pude evitar volver a sentir…ese miedo tan envolvente-cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza

-eso no esta bien cariño-dijo Rinko-debiste decírselo a tu abuela…a alguien-

-créame que lo intente…no pude…mis padres y la abuela lo adoran y…simplemente no pude-

La observo, su cara de dolor al recordarlo lo hacía sentirse mal por ella-Sakuno…¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-porque creí que jamás volvería a verlo-explico simplemente con una sonrisa fingida-cuando nos mudamos para acá no lo vi de nuevo en 10 años…por eso pensé que no volvería a verlo nunca-

-ay cariño tranquila-dijo Rinko abrazándola para consolarla-¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?-

-la abuela dijo que se quedaría por las próximas 2 semanas y se iría después de Navidad-explico ella

-bien, te quedaras aquí en las 2 semanas que estará en tu casa para evitar cualquier incidente-

-y te acompañare a todos lados si es necesario-dijo Ryoma haciendo sonreír a su madre

-gracias Ryoma-

**-0-**

-no te preocupes abuela…Rinko-sama insistió mucho y al final acepté-

-pero hija tu primo Ren vino a visitarnos…después de 10 años de no verlo ¿no te quedaras a la celebración con nosotros?-suplico Sumire

Ren la observo con una sonrisa maliciosa recargado en la puerta de su habitación

-entrenadora Ryuzaki-intervino Ryoma al darse cuenta de las acciones del mayor-me gustaría informarle que al Sakuno ser mi novia-dijo para sorpresa de la anciana, Sakuno también se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, y Ren se molesto-me gustaría que conviviera mas con mi madre y mi prima y que mejor situación que ahora en estas fiestas, usted la ha tenido 16 años para Navidad…yo solo se la quitare esta vez…la próxima me vendré con ustedes-

-de acuerdo pero Ryoma quiero hablar contigo en privado un momento-dijo Sumire señalándole afuera de la habitación, ambos jóvenes se mordieron los labios y finalmente él tuvo que salir dejándola a ella sola con su primo

-entonces ya tienes novio bonita-dijo él acercándosele

Ella se dio media vuelta y continuo guardando sus cosas lo mas rápido posible

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo él tomando sus manos y obligarla a voltearlo a ver

-Ryoma tiene cosas que hacer y no quiero retrasarlo-mintió intentando zafarse

-has crecido mucho bonita…ahora eres mas…deseable-el miedo la invadió de nuevo y quiso llorar y correr para zafarse de él

-suéltame-suplico cuando el paso una mano peligrosamente por su cintura

-¿no te gusta?-

-déjame-pidió de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos

El no la escucho y con una mano sujeto ambas muñecas.

-te dijo que la soltaras-hablo un chico desde la entrada de la habitación

-solo abrazo a mi primita-dijo Ren sin soltarla

-parece que no entiendes japonés-amenazo Ryoma

-¿do…donde esta la abuela?-pregunto Sakuno nerviosa

-tuvo que salir pero regresara ponto, le dije que nos iríamos antes de que ella volviera-aclaro el chico

Ren soltó a Sakuno y se acercó al menor-no le hare nada malo-dijo cínicamente

La furia dentro de Ryoma creció por su actitud y si cinismo, y sin poder contenerse aventó un puñetazo a la cara del mayor…

**-0-**

Sakuno lloraba y limpiaba la cara de Ryoma de las heridas y golpes que estaban en esta.

-ya no llores-pidió él

-no debiste hacerlo, mira como estas-

-tranquila Saku, estoy bien…al menos mejor que él-

-ojala la abuela no se moleste contigo…con eso de que lo quiere mucho-dijo mas calmada

Rinko entro a la habitación con agua y algo de alcohol, tomo el balde con las gasas sucias y salió de nuevo

-Ryoma…¿Por qué dijiste que por ser tu novia?-dijo algo intrigada Sakuno

-pues porque necesitábamos de una escusa-dijo levantando los hombros como si fuera obvio

-ah-dijo ella un poco decepcionada, tomando una gasa y poniéndole algo de alcohol…dudo un poco, le ardería hasta la medula…bajo la mirada pensando en como distraer el dolor, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro…no había otra manera

Se acerco a él y preparo la gasa en su mano derecha, se la coloco y justo cuando iba a protestar…ella lo beso…

La puerta del cuarto de Ryoma se abrió dejando ver a Rinko que estuvo punto de entrar a la habitación…se detuvo al ver la escena…sonrió y regreso por donde había llegado.

Ella se separo y quito su mano derecha de la herida…a él se le había olvidado por completo el ardor-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir él

-porque…porque me defendiste-dijo ella-y para distraerte del dolor-sonrió…de sus ojos ya no salían lagrimas…y para Ryoma fue la imagen más hermosa que sus orbes ámbar habían visto

Entonces el también sonrió…por algo amaba a esa chica, tomo la cara de Ryuzaki entre sus manos y la volvió a besar-por eso…me gustas…tanto-dijo Ryoma entre el beso, sorprendiéndola a ella, que gustosa rodeo el cuelo del chico con sus manos al sentir que la abrazaba delicadamente de la cintura

-tu también me gustas-dijo ella sinceramente cuando se separaron para respirar…

**Owari**

_**Reviews? :3 :S**_


End file.
